


Never Get Between a Bass and His Boytoy

by ProtoDan



Series: Mega Man HSAU [6]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: (kinda sorta) - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempted Sexual Assault, Drabble, Drunkenness, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoDan/pseuds/ProtoDan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forte and Rock go to a party. There are drunk people, and Rock is very kissable.<br/>Oh dear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Get Between a Bass and His Boytoy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KathrynShadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathrynShadow/gifts).



There's a mouth on Rock's neck. There's a mouth on Rock's neck, and it isn't Forte's. And that... that is just un-fucking-acceptable.

This kind of shit is why Forte doesn't go to many parties; some asshole gets hammered and ruins the whole thing, without fail. In this case, the hammered asshole in question is a nameless schmuck, a friend of a friend of a not-brother, and the ruining is _grabbing his boyfriend by the shoulders_  and attempting to stick his tongue down said boyfriend's throat. When Rock turns his head with a loud, put-out yelp, the fucker goes for the jugular. 

Rock looks like an angry, flustered octopus as he wrestles his way out of the Asshole's grip. Asshole touches Rock's hair protestingly, and that's as far as he gets before Forte storms over, fuming.

Rock looks more than a little scared--whether of the situation or the Asshole or of Forte's livid expression, he doesn't know, and no matter what he wants to make the fear go away as soon as possible. Forte puts a hand on Rock's shoulder and squeezes as gently as he can, locking eyes with the Asshole, who's fucking _laughing_  at him.

"Ohhh, hell," mutters Rock.

Forte abruptly breaks eye contact with the Asshole, turning his head sharply to look at Rock instead. (Rock is much, much nicer to look at, anyway.)

"You okay?" Forte asks, and Rock nods.

The blond threads his fingers slowly, deliberately, through Rock's silky hair. (Forte had washed that hair himself only an hour and a half ago. Of the more innocent shower activities they partook in, that was his favourite.) Rock hums a little, his eyes slipping closed and his lips parting. 

Forte grips his boyfriend's hair a little tighter to give him *some* warning, and then crushes his lips to Rock's. Rock yelps and moans, clutching clumsily at Forte's waist.

"Oooh," says the Asshole, wolf-whistling. 

Forte growls, and Rock shivers a little at the sound. His free hand makes its way down Rock's neck to his shoulder. He scrapes his teeth over Rock's lower lip just to see what kind of noise he'll make--a sort of groan/whine hybrid. He snakes his hand down Rock's chest. Tugs at Rock's hair, eliciting another quiet moan. 

Slips his hand under Rock's shirt. Rock yelps into his mouth, arching a little as Forte's splayed fingers drift over his cool skin. 

"F-Forte, we're in p--"

"At a private party. And everyone's drunk or high or both. Nobody'll give a fuck." Forte moves his lips to Rock's ear and continues just loud enough for the Asshole to hear: "I want to mark my territory, anyway."


End file.
